


christmas kisses

by nerdiests



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance Being Nostalgic, M/M, Mistletoe, combine earth holiday traditions and altean holiday traditions into a Holiday Party (tm), lance really likes high school musical okay, sugar cookie decorating!!!, the holiday fic that everyone needed, wrote this for a secret santa and my friends advised i post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: put together altean and earth holiday traditions and you get a christmas party with sugar cookies, coran talking about altean traditions and... mistletoe?





	christmas kisses

Lance missed home. He was in space, light years away from his family and everything familiar. Of course he was going to miss home! He knew Hunk, Pidge and Shiro missed Earth too. Probably Keith. He hadn’t talked much about missing anything, but he probably missed something. But this time of year had Lance missing home more than ever.

“Um, Lance, you seem… What was the word Hunk used… Down?” Lance turned in his spot in one of the many living room areas the castle had, and spotted Allura standing in the doorway. Lance immediately put on a grin.

“Oh, hey Allura. Now what would make you say that? I’m _perfectly_ fine,” Lance said, leaning on the couch-like thing he was sitting on.

“You just seem a bit more… Subdued. Is something the matter?” Allura asked. Lance paused for just a moment.

“Nope! Not a thing! I’m just sitting on this couch-thing, doing nothing,” Lance replied casually. Allura gave him a look, one that made Lance feel like Allura was onto him.

“Well, I thought I’d ask. I do worry,” Allura said, turning to leave the room. She paused for a moment as she made to walk away.

“You do know you _can_ talk to any one of us if you are, in fact, feeling ‘down’, right?” Allura asked. Lance paused, before nodding.

“Of course, and I’m always down for talking with anyone if they need to,” Lance said. Allura nodded once, before gliding off. And Lance was left alone with his thoughts again. What he wouldn’t give to be at home.

* * *

 

It seemed like around every corner, there was someone concerned about Lance. Hunk was always inquiring about him, as any best bud would do. Pidge offered to let Lance pick the next movie for Paladin Movie Night and not complain about what he picked, and Lance jumped on that and _wow_ Lance did not know that Shiro liked High School Musical too. Coran had offered to tell him about Altea, as he always had. Shiro had talked to him about how talking with people really did help, Lance, and we’re all here if you ever need to talk.

Lance didn’t take up Shiro’s offer, though. He just wanted to reminisce on times gone past. And by times long past, he meant this exact same time last year. Lance may not have had a calendar, but he knew that the holiday season was upon them. But. Lance was in space. And his family was not. How could Lance Holiday™ if he was in space without his family? He could not.

As the holiday season creeped closer, Lance wasn’t the only one who began to act a bit off. Hunk seemed a bit less cheerful, and Pidge grew more wistful. Keith was… Keith, and Shiro didn’t seem to notice the imminent time approaching. Eventually, Allura approached Lance, Hunk and Pidge about how they were acting a bit… Off.

“You three seem to be a bit… Off? Ah, yes, that’s the right word. But Lance, you seem much less exuberant, Hunk, you’ve been less cheerful than you normally are, and Pidge, you’ve been more wistful than ever. What’s wrong?” Allura asked after cornering the three one afternoon (?). The three shared a glance, before Pidge began to speak.

“It’s holiday season back on Earth and we all miss our families,” Pidge explained. Lance nodded once.

“I’ve never gone a Christmas without my family, and this is not the way I expected that to happen,” Lance added on. Allura blinked a few times.

“Oh I understand, there were traditions on Altea for the holidays that I thought Coran and I wouldn’t be able to do, but if you all are missing your holiday traditions, we could have a holiday party!” Allura smiled happily, and Lance slowly began to grin.

“A holiday party?” Hunk asked, sounding skeptical. Allura nodded once.

“Yes! A holiday party! We can take Altean holiday traditions and Earth holiday traditions and have one big party!” Allura said excitedly, and Lance looked at Hunk with a sparkle in his eyes.

“You thinking what I’m thinking buddy?” Lance asked. Hunk narrowed his eyes slightly, before shrugging.

“Depends if what you were thinking about was making holiday cookies and icing them all nicely,” Hunk replied. Lance’s grin grew wider, and the two high-fived.

“Icing cookies? That sounds delightful! Could we do that at the party?” Allura asked. Hunk paused for a moment.

“We could have a cookie icing contest!” Lance exclaimed. Hunk nodded once, and Pidge shrugged.

“Sounds fun. I’ve got music I can blast,” they said. Lance opened his mouth to speak, and Pidge cut him off before he could even begin to speak.

“Yes, Lance, I have Mariah Carey.” Lance pumped his fist into the air, grin growing wider. And Lance’s grin grew as the four of them continued to discuss the holiday party, with Coran and Shiro eventually joining their discussion.

* * *

 

The party was wonderful, Lance thought, as Pidge’s head bobbed to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra playing Wizards in Winter, Hunk iced cookies with Shiro and Allura, Coran talked enthusiastically to Pidge about how he had heard something very similar to this back on Altea around the holiday season and… Keith leaned on the wall? Hm. Lance had to fix that.

“Hey Keith, whatcha leaning on the wall for? This is a party, you _gotta_ party at a party! That’s kinda the point, y’know,” Lance said as he walked up to Keith’s spot on the wall. Keith looked surprised, if only for a second, to see Lance standing there.

“I’m not-!” Keith cut himself off. “I’m not… Feeling it.” Keith looked off, staring probably at one of the walls, as Lance’s eyes widened slightly?

“Not feeling it? Keith, it’s Christmastime, all the holidays happen around now. Do you not celebrate anything, or something? Because if you don’t I completely understand but! Holidays are so cool,” Lance said. He was about to ramble on, when Keith shook his head.

“It’s not that I don’t celebrate it’s just. Different,” Keith replied, turning to look at Lance.

“I’m not used to this many people. Usually I just celebrated with Shiro, now there’s Shiro and five more people than I’m used to,” Keith said. Lance paused for a moment, before grinning yet again.

“Well, if you’re not used to the festivities, then why not get used to them? It’s pretty fun, y’know?” Lance replied. Keith gave Lance a look.

“I just said I wasn’t used to this many people and now you’re offering to just shove me into socialization, okay,” Keith muttered.

“I. I guess?” Keith said, and Lance’s grin grew wider.

“Awesome! Let’s par-tay!” Lance exclaimed, taking Keith’s arm and dragging him towards the cookie table.

“We’ve _gotta_ decorate cookies first, Keith! There’s snowmen and gingerbread men and stars and christmas trees and I think there’s a dreidel? Whichever you wanna decorate!” Lance said as he scanned the cookie table for undecorated cookies. Hunk, Allura and Shiro looked at the two as Lance grabbed a snowman cookie to decorate.

“Finally decided to join the festivities, Keith?” Shiro asked. Keith shrugged.

“Lance dragged me over here,” he said. Shiro raised one eyebrow knowingly, and Keith’s cheeks went slightly red.

“So. Cookie decorating. How,” Keith said, and Hunk took that as his cue to step in and show Keith how to ice cookies.

* * *

 

Lance dragged Keith around for a fair while after that. Lance’s snowman cookie looked wonderful, while Keith’s Christmas tree cookie was… Lacking. In Christmas decorations. It was just. Green. When the two went up to request some music, Pidge was jamming to Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow, and as Pidge spotted the two of them, they automatically cued up All I Want For Christmas Is You. When Keith was nodding his head to the beat of that, though, Lance grinned as he spotted Keith enjoying the music. As Rocking Around the Christmas Tree began to play, Lance grinned knowingly, and Keith shrugged as the two walked towards Coran, where he stood by the doorway. He talked about Altean holiday traditions. Those were weird.

“...And there was a plant called Mistletoe, a very interesting plant. If a couple got caught under it together-” Coran began. Lance cut him off however.

“Have to kiss, right? We have mistletoe back on Earth too, I never got a mistletoe smooch but one can hope it’ll happen someday, right?” Lance said. Coran got a mischievous look on his face, before backing up slowly.

“It seems that you will be, Lance!” Coran said. Lance looked at Coran quizzically, as did Keith because. He was standing next to Lance? And? Um. He’d notice mistletoe, right? _Right?_

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked, glancing up. Lance’s eyes followed Keith’s and. Well, what do you know?

“Oh.” Lance and Keith spoke in unison, and the entire room stopped and looked at their predicament.

“Well. Uh. This is a bit awkward,” Lance said, glancing around the room. He was about to say something, when suddenly. Lance couldn’t speak because there was a pair of lips on his. Oh. Oh my. Lance absentmindedly registered hearing someone wolf-whistle in the background but all Lance could focus on was Keith. Because Keith was staring at him and he was staring at Keith and wow this was really awkward.

“You got your mistletoe kiss, I guess,” Keith said, before looking away. Lance could only stare.

“I guess,” he murmured, before blinking.

“Wait.” Lance said, looking at Keith. Keith looked back at him, a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

“I can totally do better than that,” Lance said, before putting his hand on Keith’s back and pushing Keith towards him and their lips locked. A few seconds passed, and Lance could definitely hear Pidge’s wolf-whistle that time. The two broke apart after a few seconds, but Keith and Lance only had eyes for one another.

“Yeah. You can,” Keith said quietly. Lance smiled slightly.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a secret santa and was advised to post it, so here goes nothing  
> i Tried  
> check out my tumblr at: hapless-fma-otaku


End file.
